Duel Academy Musical
by TehTwinkleAlchemist
Summary: Now that Chazz is Aster's assistant he's gotta Work This Out as Aster needs everything Fabulous. Alexis truly believes Jaden is the Music In Her, living Everyday All For One. Oh, and even though Axel says He Don't Dance Jesse thinks otherwise.


**

* * *

**

First things first -- I Do Not Own YuGiOh GX OR High School Musical.

**No, don't run and scream in terror when you hear what the fic is based on. I will not be typing out a list of character names and retell the show-stopping hit from the mouse house purely for popularity purposes. I've never actually seen the point of that sort of thing especially as the whole point of fan**_**fiction**_** relies (a lot of the time) on the **_**fiction**_** part. However, if you really wanna go there, the Troyella part of the story consists of Lexilicious and Jaden. And Aster is as Sharpay as you can get.**

**The sole purpose of this fic is the whole resemblance between season four of the GX anime and the second HSM hit. Just think of as the 'deleted scenes'. And a crack fic. Because it's so hard to take a card game seriously...**

**Yes I **_**know**_** songfics are against the TOS. That's why I don't write them. BUT I like using the idea of the song without the actual lyrics to make a chapter. Mwa ha. Loopholes are everywhere.**

**Oh yeah, as well as being a hu-UUUUUGE DC fan (as if that won't get me killed) I'm also using dub names because when it comes down to it I would actually prefer to watch the poorly thought out, LittleKuriboh spin-off version of the anime. Personally I just prefer knowing what's going on that listening to 'shjfgysefghmdsyfgs...Judai," For twenty minutes per episode.**

**Well, with that being said, enjoy! Or...something to that effect...**

**Oh yeah, this chapter has nothing to do with the opening song.**

--What Time Is It?--

Ah, Duel Academy. A place for some of the finest young duelists to aspire in the creative and respected art of...card game playing. Though while some are blessed with natural talent and good fortune when it came to the TCG, others lacked the commitment and passion that rested in the hearts of most.

One duelist in particular was indeed talented but just needed that little push and helping hand to succeed in making it towards the top. His name was Chazz Princeton, youngest of the Princeton brothers and certainly had no interest in Disney Channel.

However, while Chazz was a good duelist, something was missing. Something was stopping him from fulfilling his goal. There was enough fuel to keep the fire burning but the spark just wasn't there to start it.

He had received _another_ rejection letter.

"Dear Mr Princeton, yadda yadda yadda...No! Not even giving me a chance! What kind of industry is this? Honestly, what the heck do I have to do to get a job around here!" He flung his letter onto the nearest table where a bunch of others, piled high, happened to lie and clenched his fists dramatically. "Why won't it happen for me?"

"Uh, Chazz? I know you hate it when your monologue is interrupted but..." A translucent floating being appeared as if out of nowhere and cautiously approached his 'master'.

"What?" The raven-haired boy eyed the yellow duel spirit, fuming all the while.

"Well, it's just you can always...there could be a possibility...your brothers?"

"NO!" The Ojama was almost blown back by the force of Chazz's words. He quickly took cover behind a chair, bracing himself for the speech that was coming.

"I may not have much but I still have my pride! I don't need those scumbags to make it to the top! I told you; _never_ will I give in and go begging to them like a dog. If I'm ever gonna become a professional I'm gonna do it _by myself_ and _not_ with the help from my brothers!" He paused to catch his breath. "You'll see,"

Unknown to Chazz, right outside his door (conveniently enough) stood Professor Vellian Crowler, who felt inspired and a rush of respect towards the former Obelisk turned Slifer turned Obelisk student. Such passion...such determination...

And it didn't matter why Crowler happened to be outside Chazz's door at that precise moment in time. It just didn't. It certainly didn't have anything to do with...He definitely wasn't on his way to...It didn't matter.

Well, after hearing that speech, the head of the Obelisk dorm came to a clear decision. Chazz may not accept help from his brothers but darn it, he would do all in his power to convince Chazz to take assistance from him. One way or another...He had to go make a phone call. Making his way back towards the office he slammed the door and dialed.

"What do you mean my restraining order? It expired months ago!"

* * *

"Can you believe it, Sarge? I mean," The burly Ra student stopped to swallow. "Chazz and Aster, together?"

"It's never gonna work," The minute Obelisk blunette poked at his fish, searching for a non-fatty part. "You can tell exactly what's gonna happen. I mean, they think it's gonna work out but it just never will. In the end, hearts are just gonna get broken and tears are just gonna be wept," He bit into his lunch before continuing. "You'd think they'd learn by now, this kind of relationship is just too complicated to handle," Syrus Truesdale finished saying in an 'all-knowing' sort of way.

"Umm...why are you guys acting like they're a couple? Chazz is Aster's assistant. It can't be that bad," Jaden Yuki questioned this opinion. Both teens stopped suddenly to look at their friend. He shrugged. They shook their heads and continued eating their lunch (fish they had salvaged and prepared themselves) by the docks.

"Why were you so keen to have Chazz leave anyway? You knew if you started pestering Aster about _you_ being his assistant instead, he'd definitely step in," Syrus took a gulp from his bottled water and stood up.

"Yeah. Did you _want_ to see the back of him or somethin'?" Tyranno Hassleberry followed suit, as did Jaden, and the three began heading back to their dorm. The brunette shook his head.

"Not at all! I really think that being a Pro's assistant is a great opportunity and if anyone needs that opportunity it's Chazz. He's been through some rough times,"

"So have you!" Syrus reminded him.

"Well, yeah...But I don't think it would be right for me, ya know? Besides, I'd miss the Academy too much," He started up the steps to his room, closely followed by the other two.

"Uh-huh...And. Now that Chazz is gone you have Alexis all to yourself!" Syrus suddenly 'realized', pointing a confusing finger at the Slifer.

"Wha...?"

"That's right! You can be all over her and he'll never know!" Hassleberry agreed with the 'conclusion'.

"But I...I never..."

"Well, don't think you can fool us Jay! You've still got _me_ to compete against if you wanna win Alexis' heart!" Syrus folded his arms and shoved passed his friend. "And it's every man for himself. Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Of course he wants Alexis. Who wouldn't? But he thinks he can act like he doesn't care, well we see right through your act, don't we Hassleberry?"

"That's right soldier! We should have known it all along! Private Jaden has a crush on Alexis!" And with that the door was slammed, leaving a very confused Jaden with a lot of questions.

"Um, guys? What's a crush?"

* * *

"A crush...on Alexis...do they really think that? Hmm..." Leaning back in his chair and sipping the final few drops of his smoothie, the Slifer sighed. "But I don't. At least. I don't think I do. I mean, she's a really nice girl and all that but we're just friends," As if on cue, Jaden's 'really nice friend' Alexis Rhodes walked onto the deck of the beach's Smoothie Shack and greeted the brunette.

"Hey Jay, what's up? Where're Sy and Hassleberry? How come they're not with you?" She took a seat beside him and asked.

"Oh, Alexis! I-I mean, they're back at the dorm. They locked me out,"

"They locked you out of your own dorm?"

"Yeah,"

"Syrus, who doesn't even live there and Hassleberry who just camps on the floor?"

"He has a bed. He just doesn't always use it. And yeah,"

"...You were locked out of your own dorm by people who shouldn't even be there in the first place?"

"...Is that bad?" The blond sighed.

"Boy you're lucky you're cute..."

"_What?!_"

"Nothing! I said...what time is it?" Alexis cringed at her lousy cover-up. Resting her head on her palm, she began reminiscing to herself on crush she'd had for such a long time but was too scared to confirm. You see, while Jaden may have denied knowing anything about the opposite gender Alexis couldn't but have a soft spot for the lovable Slifer.

Yet she had always been so independent that she didn't want to seem like she was 'giving in' to anything. Still, as the brunette pulled up his sleeve to check his watch (he actually wasn't wearing a watch - ironically enough), the blond found herself drifting off down memory lane, all the reasons she felt this Slifer was special began playing in her head like a film without sound.

Or with. Whatever.

* * *

_What time is it?_

Her first year at the infamous Duel Academy. She along with her friends from her aptly named Middleschool, Pre-Duel School, Jasmine and Mindy, were happy to have made it into the Academy but the latter two decided it would be more fun to hang out in the lobby and relax than stand around watching new applicants duel to try their luck at entering the school.

Alexis, always one to give her best when it came to things she was passionate about, circled the top floor of the arena searching for an interesting duel to watch. On her second lap, she ran into Zane Truesdale, also known as the 'King' of the Academy not to mention one of her older brother's best friends.

"Oh, Zane! Hey," She brushed some invisible dirt off her arm and wondered what would be the best way to stand without it seeming like she was being too obvious. It wasn't that she was nervous of _Zane_, per se, just the people around him. Who knows what his fangirls would say? If you were seen together you _were_ together, in her world.

Outside of school, she used to love it whenever he came over to their house during the summer and he, she and Atticus would duel and play Trivial Pursuit together. But now they were _in_ school and it was weird seeing him in his uniform for the first time.

However, she wouldn't make an idiot of herself in front f anyone. He was just another guy, one of her brother's friends. She would remain cool, calm and collected.

"So...s'up,"

"Not much. Alexis can you believe how idiotic these freshmen can be? One just attached a 'Ring of Magnetism' card to his Marshmellon (1). Honestly!" The blunette replied, barely glancing at her.

She shrugged, a small smirk on her face. He was still Zane. Perfectionist, elite duelist Zane. He didn't act any differently towards at school or at home.

However it was Zane who she was standing next to when she watched that memorable duel of the supposed 'top' Professor at the Academy and the final applicant. I forget how it goes other than Jaden emerging victorious and the expression on Alexis' face that read he was definitely one to be watched.

"Jaden..." To her, this was definitely the start of something new.

* * *

"Hey Alexis?"

With a jolt she was brought back to the present. Turning to face Jaden, who wore a very confused look on his face, she replied.

"Yeah?" Brushing her hair back behind her ear, she studied his face for a few moments. He _was_ cute, she had to admit, especially when his mouth was curved into an 'O' shape and his eyes were big and brown and inquisitive.

She _was_ independent, she had proved that so...would it be okay? To give in to her feelings just this once? Who knew, if the next words out of his mouth were at all hinting romantically...

"Um, I don't have a watch but you can check the big one over at the counter," She automatically turned towards where the Slifer was pointing, standing up and laughing shakily.

"Heh, yeah kinda late isn't it? Well, I'd best be off, no point of just waiting around!" She sighed when her back was turned to him; angry with herself for almost letting her feelings slip.

"Hey, Alexis?"

Almost afraid to turn around, the Queen of the Obelisk Dorm braced herself for her crush's next oblivious thoughts towards their friendship.

"Do you think I have a crush on you?"

'Oh, Jaden,' She thought. 'You're so sweet and caring and definitely something special but there are times when I wish you wouldn't be so bloody blunt!' Slowly approaching the table he at at once again, she looked him directly in the eye. He blinked back but didn't laugh or fidget. So could that mean...? Was he serious?

"Um, well...I guess,"

"Define crush, exactly. I mean, I think you're really pretty and fun to be around and sometimes I kinda imagine what it would be like to kiss you but I'm not sure if that's a 'crush' exactly,"

Alexis bent down so she was exactly face to face with Jaden. Smirking slightly she told him.

"You don't have to imagine," Wanting this to be a completely romantic and picturesque moment, she felt her eyes closing and leaned in for what she hoped would be a magical experience...

"Why not?" Her eyes opened abruptly to meet Jaden's looking as stumped as ever.

"Because I'm going to kiss you no-oh, never mind, the moment is ruined!" She sighed.

"Wait! Alexis..."

She stopped herself from walking away the third time to hear this next proclamation.

"I'm not exactly sure how to phrase this or how something like this would go but...will you be my girlfriend?" And when he looked at her, she knew for certain he meant it, despite him being the most romantically oblivious guy she'd ever known.

The magical feeling coming back to her, she smiled again and whispered back "Of course!" ready for something wonderful to happen.

_What Time Is It_?

_The Start Of Something New_.

"So, um...you wanna get a drink?" Glancing around the partly empty Smoothie Shack, the twosome suddenly found themselves slightly more aware of the other's presence. How would it work, how would they treat each other, what would their first date be like...?

"Alright...where?"

_And Slightly Worrying_.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ah, the puns! The screwed-upness! The fact barely any of it made sense! The poor quality! So I hope you enjoyed it. Stories like this are fun to write, though I had a hard time interoperating the song into the actual storyline. But wait, the better chapters are yet to come!**

**(1) My GOD, I hope I got the name right. Anyway, the effect of Ring of Magnetism is the user is made invincible. Marshmellon can't be destroyed in battle. So, as you can see, it'd be a pretty pointless move to make. (And it CERTAINLY never happened to me when I forgot to read the card and got me knocked out of a Tournament I had entered. No, not at ALL...)**

**So um...reviews? Nah, being a review hog isn't much fun. I like PMs more. PMs for those of you who too have OJD...Obsessive Jonas Disorder. Oh, don't try to hide it you know you all love them!**

**However, they are appreciated. A lot. Encouragement, con crit, flame, whatever. I'll settle for anything as long as people are reading this.**

**SO, stay tuned cuz the next two chapters focus purely on Chazz Princeton and Aster Phoenix...and I'm not at all biased. No matter what anyone says...**


End file.
